Armando Dippet
Armando Dippet - dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, poprzednik Albusa Dumbledore'a i następca Newtona Scamandera. Biografia Wczesne życie Armando Dippet urodził się w październiku 1860 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów. Około 1871 roku, w wieku jedenastu lat dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Odziedziczył lub kupił różdżkę, możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów. Hogwart Dippet był uczniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie gdy dyrektorem był Newton Scamander. Ceremonia przydziału odbyła się we wrześniu 1871 roku. Nie wiadomo do jakiego domu został przydzielony, lecz na pewno nie należał do Slytherinu. Wiadomo to, gdyż poprzednik ówczesnego dyrektora Fineas Nigellus Black jako obraz w gabinecie Albusa Dumbledora mówił, że on był jedynym uczniem Slytherinu, który został dyrektorem Hogwartu. Po skończeniu nauki w 1877 został nauczycielem transmutacji w szkole magii. Jeżeli Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu musiał mieć wysokie wyniki w SUMAch i OWUTEMach. Praca dyrektora „ To był Hogwart z czasów Riddle'a, a dyrektorem nie był Dumbledore, tylko ten zasłużony staruszek. — Narrator Armando Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu na początku XX wieku, gdy Newton Scamander poszedł na emeryture. Mniej, więcej w tym samym czasie nauke w szkole magii rozpoczął Tom Marvolo Riddle, który odszedł z mugolskiego sierocińca. Podczas swojej kadencji zatrudnił sławnego czarodzieja Albusa Dumbledora na stanowisku nauczyciela transmutacji. W tym samym czasie odbywał się w Hogwarcie teatr opowieści Barda Beedla Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu ''prowadzona przez nauczyciela zielarstwa - Herberta Berry'ego. Jednak przedstawienie się nie odbyło z powodu kłótni aktorek i wielu pomyłek przy odgrywaniu ról. W trzeciej częśći pt. "Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu" Albus Dumbledore wspomina że zasadził na terenie Hogwartu plantacje truskawek i ling. Podczas swojej kadencji mianował Toma Riddleya prefektem Hogwartu i przekazał mu nagrodę za dokonania o której mowa w drugiej części serii. Pierwsze otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic - ''Ma pan na myśli te napaści, panie profesorze? ''- zapytał Riddle. '' ''- Tak, właśnie to - odpowiedział dyrektor. '' Komthumb|left|140pxnata Tajemnic została otwarta w roku szkolnym 1942 - 1943 (prawdopodobnie na początku czerwca) przez Toma Riddle'a. W tym samym roku Bazyliszek zaczął atakować uczniów Hogwartu. 13 czerwca została zabita uczennica Marta. Dippet zarządził przeszukanie Hogwartu, aby znaleźć dziewczynkę. Pracownicy znaleźli martwą Marte w łazience dla dziewcząt. Armando myślał nad zamknięciem szkoły, lecz tego nie zrobił ponieważ Bazyliszek namiawiany przez Toma Riddle'a przestał atakowach uczniów. Młody Tom Riddle oskarżył o to Rubeusa Hagrida. Półolbrzym był miłośnikiem magicznych stworzeń więć ludzie uwierzyli że to on kazał potworowi atakować uczniów. Hagrid od razu został wyrzucony z Hogwartu, ale pod namową Albusa Dumbledore'a został i szkolił się jako gajowy. Zbudował sobie chatkę na błoniach w której zamieszkał. Tom Riddle na nauczyciela thumb|115pxPo ukończeniu szkoły Tom Riddle powrócił do Hogwartu aby ubiegać się o pracę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Stanowisko to było wolne, ponieważ Galatea Merrythought przeszła na emeryturę. Dippet stanowczo mu odmówił ponieważ był za młody. Powiedział mu że może powrócić tu za parę lat. Emerytura Armando Dippet przeszedł na emeryturę ok. 1955 roku i powołał do pracy dyrektora nauczyciela transmutacji - Albusa Dumbledora. Po odejściu zaczął być znany ze swojego słabego latania. W 1992 roku zdawał egzamin latania na miotle i prawdopodobnie go oblał. Śmierć thumb|left|149pxZmarł pod koniec 1992 roku możliwe że przez upadek z miotły. Po śmierci Za swoje osiągnięcia został uwieszcony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Parę lat później reporterka Proroka Codziennego Rita Sketter opublikowała książke Armando Dippet: mistrz czy kretyn?, gdzie umieściła biografie dyrektora. Jego portret zawisł w gabinecie dyrektora by doradzać obecnemu dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Przedstawiał on starego już Armanda Dippeta w złoto - niebieskiej szacie i długim brązowo - żółtym kapeluszu. Zatrudnieni nauczyciele Dippet, w różnym czasie zatrudnił następujących czarodziejów: *Albus Dumbledore - transmutacja *Sylwan Kettleburn - opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami *Herbert Beery - zielarstwo *Horacy Slughorn - eliksiry *Galatea Merrythought - obrona przed czarną magią Relacje Tom Riddle - Ach, to ty, Riddle - powiedział dyrektor. - Wzywał mnie pan, panie profesorze Dippet? - Rozmowa Toma z Dippet'em - Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (str. 256) thumb|left|168px|Tom obserwujący dyrektoraProfesor Dippet bardzo lubił swojego ucznia - Toma Riddle'a. Ich związek był tak silny że Dumbleore nie powiedział Armandowi że nie ma zaufania do chłopaka i nie wyjaśnił mu dlaczego nie powinienen mu dawać posady. Dippet prawdopodobnie nie dał mu posady nauczyciela ze względu na Dumbledore'a, a nie na to że był za młody. Nie wiadomo jak zareagował gdy dowiedział się że Tom został czarnoksiężnikiem i przybrał przydomek "Lord Voldemort". Można się domyślać że się bardzo zdziwił. Opis Dippet nie był dobrym czarodziejem. Został błędnie wybranym na funthumb|152px|Rysunek Armandakcje dyrektora tak prestiżowej magicznej szkoły jaką był Hogwart. Niewiele wiadomo o jego rządach, ale podstawową informacją o nim jest karygodna pomyłka oskarżająca Rubeusa Hagrida o otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic. Przez ten błąd Hagrid nie mógł kontynuował nauki w Hogwarcie, a jego różdżka została złamana. Dippet był czarodziejem starej daty, bardzo naiwnym, uwierzył łatwo Voldemortowi, dał mu Specjalną Nagrodę za Zasługi dla Szkoły. Mianował Riddle'a prefektem szkoły i wyrzucił przyszłego gajowego ze szkoły. Pod jego okiem powstała grupa pierwszych śmierciożerców. Wiadomo też, że spory wpływ miał na niego ówczesny profesor transmutacji Albus Dumbledore. Wystąpienia *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Pracownicy Hogwartu Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Uczniowie Hogwartu